Una historia romantica
by ImaginationMai
Summary: Brandon y Nikki se quedaron un tiempo en el teatro solos desps del concurso de talentos ¿que paso en ese tiempo?


**esta idea me llego repentinamente y creo que es el único fic de el diario de nikki en español. Bueno es u . Final alternativo o una escena perdida ubicada al fina del concurso de talentos ( libro 3 ) y escribiré como si era nikki quien lhascribio**

* * *

Despues del concurso de talentos. Brandon me enseño algunos trucos en la bateria aproximadamente estuvimos juntos media hora y casi muero cuando me dijo que tocaba formidable. Entonces yo le respondi con un simple :

" eemm...gracias...pero no creo que pueda superarte a ti " dije tratando de no desmayarme. Lo vi con el rabillo del ojo y pude notar que el estaba... ¿sonrojado?. Un comentario mio lo hizo sonrojarse... entonces pense en la minima posibilidad de que ese beso que estaba de suceder hace unos minutos en las butacas no habia sido un accidente :) , pero claro nunca lo sabre garcias a Brianna que llego inesperadamente :s. Despues de despertar de mis pensamientos Brandon repondio:

" Jeje .., gracias " . Despues de eso se hizo un silencio incomodo yo seguia sentada frente a la bateria y Brandon estaba detras de mi ... ¡mirandome!. Despies de una eternidad Cloe y Zoey aparecieron .

" Nikki te estamos buscando " dijo Zoey

" Si vamos a ir a la pizzeria a celebrar nuestro exito, aunque no ganamos, pero que va pizza es pizza" dijo Cloe , despies vio a Brandon ,despues a mi , y a Zoey he hizo eso por lo menos unas MIL VECES. Despues le susurro algo a Zoey.

" Bueno..creo que los esperaremos alla " dijo Zoey. Despies las dos se fueron dejandonos a Brandon y a mi SOLOS , ¡ OTRA VEZ!.

No sabia que hacer asi que solo me levante de enfrente de la bateria y le dije a Brandon.

" Bueno...vamos...¿no queremos pizza fria,o si ?

" Claro que no vamos"

Bajamos del escenario y yo iba delante , iba a salir por la puerta cuando senti algo detenerme. , ¡ ERA BRANDON!. Estaba con la cabeza agachada y muy sonrojado.

" Nikki...mm...tengo que decirte algo" dijo el demasiado nervioso. Mi corazon empezo a latir a mil por hora.

" si..." dije tratando de no sonar muy frenetica. Ya que me dio un ataque del SMR.

Antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca . Senti que me jalo por la mano que el habia tomado y me acerco jacia el . Despues de unos segundos senti SUS LABIOS EN LOS MIOS! En ese momento luchaba contra mi misma de no desmayarme , en vez de eso me deje llevar por el beso. Despues de todo si era un sueño seria el mejor de toda mi vida. Al poco rato nos separamos y nos miramos fijamente y el me dijo casi en un susurro :

" Te amo" en ese momento yo lo abraze fuertemente y le dije

" Y yo a ti " el me corrwspondio el abrazo. Y nos quedamos asi por varios minutos , despies nos miramos fijamente y nos sonrojamos .

Despues salimos rumbo a la pizzeria , sin notar que ibamos tomados de la mano. Y a quien ceees que nos encontramos en el pasillo a ¡ MACKENZIE HOLLISTER!, era la primera vez que me ALEGRABA verla . Cuando nos vio a los dos tomados de la mano pense que iba a necesitar un desfibrilador de los que se usan para los ataques cardiacos , porque se quedo viendonos con la boca abierta e incluso tiro su bolsa de diseñador al suelo .

Llegamos a la pizzeria y pronto encontramos la mesa donde estaban sentados los chicos aunque creo que llegamos un poco tarde porque en la mesa solo estaban Violet, Cloe y Zoey . Brandon y yo nos sentamos juntos y de vez en cuando nos mirabamos el uno al otro y nos sonrojabamos . Al poco rato Violet tuvo que irse y Cloe y Zoey se fueron despues. Nos quedamos en silencio mirandonos.

" Nikki..yo me preguntaba si bueno ...tu" dijo Brandon nervioso , mi corazon latia rapidamemte con esas palabras." Si tu , ¿quisieras ser mi novia " ¡CASI ME AHOHO CON EL REFRESCO! Me pellizque levemente el brazo para ver si no era un sueño y al comprobar que NO lo era. Respondi sin poder contenerme.

" Si , claro ¡ me ENCANTARIA! Dije apresuradamente , segura penso que estaba loca pero sonreiamos de oreja a oreja . So talbez vrea que estoy loca , pero supongo que aun asi le gusto a Brandon ¿no?. TARDARE en acostumbrarme al hecho de que una PERDEDORAcomo yo pueda ser novia de alguien tan LINDO como el.


End file.
